Sometimes Even Heroes Are Weak
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Jen wakes up to one of every parent's worst nightmares. Rook comforts her. Fem!Ben or Jen 10,000/Rook Blonko.


**Bonjour everyone! Okay, so as of recently, Ben 10: Omniverse has gotten my attention, mostly for the reason that I've come to love BRooken. I used to be a fan of the franchise, but half way through Ultimate Alien, I lost interest. So, I've decided to give a shot at writing fanfiction for the show. Also, I think this will be my first sadfic.**

**Okay, let's get started!**

**Summary: Jen wakes up to one of every parent's worst nightmares. Rook comforts her. **

**Fem!Ben or Jen 10,000xRook. **

Jen Tennyson hated many things. And waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom was one of them. The 26 year-old sat up, careful not to disturb her Revonnahgander husband/mate, Rook Blonko. The long-haired brunette smiled at his sleeping face before moving to get up.

However, as she started to move her legs, she felt something wet and sticky. She paused, thinking, 'Did I wet myself in my sleep?' She reached her hand down underneath the covers to touch the wet sheets. Whatever it was felt fresh and it stuck to her hand. She pulled her hand back to inspect it. What she saw frightened her and she had to hold back a scream.

Blood covered the palm of her hand.

Throwing back the covers, she saw a pool of blood underneath her legs, which had blood running down the insides of her thighs. Her breathing increased as she went into a panic. She struggled to get off the bed and slipped, falling to the floor. She rose slowly, her toxic green eyes locked on the massive red stain. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to muffle the oncoming sobs. However, she couldn't hold back the tears and allowed the salty liquid to flow freely down her face.

Despite her attempts to make very little noise, Rook shifted in his spot and slowly opened his golden eyes. The first thing he saw was his beloved wife/mate standing beside their bed, shaking, with tears pouring down her lovely face. The feeling of sleep left him and he was consumed with worry and fear.

"Amar" he said, using a Revonnahgander term of affection, "what is wrong?"

Jen didn't say anything, didn't even look at her husband, just kept staring at the bloody sheets. Rook followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the red mess. All he had to do was see the blood staining Jen's nightgown and he knew instantly what had happened.

His Flame-Sharer had miscarried their unborn child.

He got up slowly, trying to avoid the bloody mess, and held his wife in his arms.

Jen finally allowed the sobs she had been holding back escape and painfully cried into her Amar's shoulder. Rook's grip tightened around her upon hearing her sobs. It broke his heart to hear his precious mate cry.

He loved Jen very much and did his best to make her happy. This was the first time he had seen her so upset and he was unsure if what he should do. Comforting her was the first thing, cleaning her up was probably the next.

He made soft purring noises in the back of his throat to soothe her as he gently led his wife to the bathroom.

Jen sat on the edge of the tub, choking out a few sobs, her nose running, as Rook cleaned her legs with a wet rag. The woman didn't mind her mate's actions, as she was used to having the alien so close to her. She saw a pained expression on Rook's face as he wiped away the blood. So much was going through the Revonnahgander's mind. First it was the shock and worry at seeing his wife in tears, then it was the disbelief of the blood from miscarriage on their bed sheets. Now, even as he cleaned the blood off his mate, he felt an immense heartache.

Their unborn child, an innocent form of life, had died just 2 months developed in his mother's womb. The Revonnahgander didn't cry, but grieved internally. The couple had been looking forward to another Young One to care for. They already had one, why couldn't they have another? Rook remembered what his father had told him when he said that he would take Jen as his mate. Rook Da said that, because they were two different species, conceiving a child would be difficult.

And that carrying it to term would be even harder.

The first time around, they managed to bring their son into the universe safely, but Jen was rushed to the Critical Unit when the presiding doctors saw that she was bleeding internally in her womb. Their child had violently scratched the walls of his mother's womb while waiting to be born.

They managed to save her, but she remained unconscious for a few days, her vitals being heavily monitored. Rook hadn't left her side, consumed with fear. He refused to hold his son until Jen came to. When he had awoken to Jen's touch, he was relieved and the two held their newborn son.

The little Revonnahgander was three years old now, and a few months ago, Jen had asked if they could try for another child. Rook happily complied and not long after, his beloved mate announced her pregnancy.

That happiness was gone now and Rook felt the oncoming tears as he finished cleaning his mate. Jen saw the pain in her husband's eyes and wondered what he thought of her now. Did he hate her? Oh what if he did?! He would surely leave her after this. Yet, Rook didn't appear angry. Still, she felt an immense guilt.

"R-Rook," she choked out. "I'm sorry."

The alien stopped cleaning momentarily to look at her, confusion spread across his face.

"Why are you apologizing, my Flame-Sharer?"

Jen wiped her eyes, which were very puffy.

"This is my fault. Maybe if I'd taken better care of myself, our child wouldn't have-" she was cut off by Rook, who embraced her. The brunette cried into her mate's shoulder again, fresh tears coming out.

This had to be her fault, but she had no idea where she went wrong. She did everything the medical examiners told her. She managed her diet, took the necessary medication, went for regular check-ups, and so on. She even took Rook's family's advice. She meditated with Rook Da to relieve stress and she drank the herbal tea, which had Amber Ogia juice mixed in, made by Rook Bralla to relax her body.

So how did she miscarry the baby?!

She continued to sob, choking on her words. "I-I did everything right! Why d-did I m-m-miscarry?!" Rook stroked his love's soft hair slowly.

"This is not your fault, my Amar. We knew very well this might happen."

"Don't you hate me, though?"

Rook pulled back to look at her. Amongst the pain on his face, Jen saw more confusion.

"Hate you? I could never hate you! Do not think such a thing!"

"I've deprived you of a child and Ren of a sibling! How can you not hate me?"

Rook sighed and gently pulled his wife onto the floor beside him. Every tear she cried, he could feel his heart break even more. He loved the unborn child dearly, and to have it die before it experienced life was tragic. They knew from the start that Jen would most likely miscarry. They had gotten lucky with Ren, as he was as healthy as could be. However, that didn't mean they'd be so lucky the second time around.

After managing to soothe his mate to the point of just sniffling, Rook momentarily left to bring his wife clean pajamas and underwear. While she changed, he stripped their bed if the bloody sheets, tossing them in the hamper. He tried his best not to cry, but it was difficult not to.

He silently allowed the tears to fall as he undid the couch into a pull out bed, just big enough for them. At the same time, Jen came out of the bathroom. "Rook?" she asked quietly, but just loud enough for her husband to hear her.

"In the living room, my Amar" the Revonnahgander replied, trying to keep his voice steady. The brunette silently entered the living, to find her mate tear-stricken and depressed. They stared at each other sadly before hugging each other tight.

It was a long time before they let go. Rook pushed a couple of strands of hair out if his mate's face. "Uh,I have to get something. You lie down. I shall be back."

Jen nodded, not saying a word. She stared at the ceiling, eyes puffy, with barely any thoughts running through her mind. She didn't have to wait long as Rook returned, carrying a half-asleep 3 year-old Revonnahgander-Human child. The boy looked mostly like a Revonnahgander, except his fur was light green and his tail was dark green. The most intriguing thing about the boy was his toxic green eyes.

It was 1/1,000,000 chance for a Revonnahgander to be born with different color eyes, so when their child had received his mother's green eyes, everyone was amazed. And the boy was just what his parents needed right now.

Rook placed Ren in the brunette's arms before climbing in beside his family. Ren was already asleep, his eyes having closed once he felt his mother's warmth. Jen sniffed as she played with the soft tufts of fur on her son's head. Rook wrapped his arms around both his beloveds.

Jen leaned her head into her mate's neck. It would take a while before the two would be able to move past their loss. However, they had someone to live for and treasure because he was alive.

Their tiny son, Ren.

Sharing one last sad look together, the couple fell asleep, cuddling their child close as a reminder that they had a son to call their own.

Rook just hoped that one day, they'd be able to successfully give Ren a sibling.

**That's a wrap! This is my first Ben 10 fanfic, so please be nice. I really like the idea of a female counterpart for Ben. Too bad we'll probably never see it. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for, right? Review and adieu!**

**Yuki over and out!**


End file.
